Mobile communications devices, such as cellular telephones, are popular and very commonplace. Their popularity among users is due not only to the variety of functions they offer, but also to their size. Particularly, the size of such devices allows users to hold them comfortably, and place the device into a storage location, such as a pocket, a handbag, or similar location, when not in use. This permits the users of these devices to always keep their devices close at hand.
However, manufacturers continue to reduce the size of their devices. And as the devices get smaller and thinner, their surfaces become smoother. Further, some of the locations into which the user may place the device, such as in a pocket or handbag, are relatively small when compared to the user's hand. Thus, it is becoming increasingly more difficult for users to easily grip the device and remove it from such locations. Further compounding this issue is that other objects, such as receipts, keys, credit cards, money, other devices, or notes, for example, may also be in the same storage location proximate the device. Therefore, when a user removes his or her device from that location, the friction that exists between the surface of the user's device and these objects often times inadvertently causes the objects to be pulled out with the device. The user may not want to remove these other objects from the storage location when they remove their mobile communications device the storage location.